Conservative Myths
As we all know, conservatives tend to believe some pretty stupid things. These are a few of their more ridiculous claims. *The claim that the United States was founded on Judeo-Christian values, instead of English common law dating back to the 1215 Magna Carta. *The claim that liberal icon John F. Kennedy would be a Republican today just because he cut taxes. *The claim that government titles make someone important or significant. *The claim that man-made global warming is a hoax. *The claim that voter fraud is constant while ignoring election fraud by the GOP. *The claim that Earth and the universe are 6,000 years old, ignoring the dinosaur skeletons found in the ground. *The claim that dinosaurs were created on the 6th day of creation. *The claim that environmental regulation doesn't saves lives. *The claim that "millions of illegals voted" for Hillary Clinton. *The claim that PTSD and autism are hoaxes. *The claim that a border wall with Mexico will stop illegal immigration. *The claim that torture is "how we baptize terrorists" and moral. *The claim that nationalism is the same thing as patriotism. *The claim that God cares about a country that isn't mentioned in any book of the Bible. *The claim that God cares about who a person marries, loves or sleeps with. *The claim that people today aren't more knowledgeable and intelligent than in prior centuries. *The claim that the Bush tax cuts helped the economy and didn't kill Bill Clinton's multi-billion dollar budget surplus. *The claim that simply getting a job will get someone out of poverty. *The claim that Bernie Sanders is a "Limousine liberal" as if wealthy liberals are incapable of truly caring about those less fortunate than them without ulterior motives. *The claim that gun control won't reduce crime. *The claim that abortion and breast cancer are related. *The claim that abortion and mental depression are related. *The claim that the Fox News is not biased toward the conservative agenda. *The claim that enabling oil drilling will reduce long-term energy prices. *The claim that enabling oil drilling will provide energy security. *The claim that same-sex couple adoptions can't replace the love from a mother and a father. *The claim that an individual's sexual preference doesn't need to be a protected civil right. *The claim all feminists are Democrats even though some feminists criticize Democrats for not being feminist enough. That's like saying all neo-Nazis are Republicans. *The claim that opposing the homosexual agenda is just what Jesus would do (ignoring that Jesus didn't say one word about homosexuals but said "Love thy neighbor"). *The claim that the US had just cause for the invasion of Iraq. *The claim that the 2000/2016 presidential elections were conducted fair and square. Why is it that a Republican hasn't won entry into the White House fair and square since 1988? *The claim that President Bush didn't lie us into Iraq to grab oil. *The claim that Saddam Hussein was involved with 9/11 or had WMDs. *The claim that anyone who disagrees with a Republican president hates America. *The claim that all liberals hate America. *The claim by Fox News that Jon Stewart was a racist for making a joke about Herman Cain. *The claim that the 9/11 terrorists attacks were divine retribution for gay marriage (even though on September 11, 2001 only ONE state had a civil-union law, which isn't the same thing) *The claim that God wrote the Constitution. *The claim they are for small government, yet want the federal government to tell people who they can marry, sleep with, what they can put in their bodies, what bathrooms they can go into, what women can do with their bodies, invade their privacy for "security" and allow people to be sent to internment camps and tortured. *The claim that military service people should always obey orders and never reveal government-wrongdoings. *The claim that a for-profit private healthcare system is better than a single-payer universal healthcare system, even though the latter works great in Europe. *The claim that bombing innocent people doesn't creates more terrorists. *The claim that the USA should never negotiate with anybody and if any problem or crisis arises, just just bring in the military. *The claim that unfettered, unregulated capitalism hurts no one and benefits all. *The claim that the death penalty deters crime. Overwhelming evidence shows that the death penalty doesn't deter crime. *The claim that you couldn't trust Bill Clinton because of his affair with Lewinsky while trusting Trump who had cheated on all three of his wives. *The claim that Barack Obama isn't Christian even though he's a Protestant who quoted Scripture during the 2008 DNC speech and claims to wake up to Scripture on his blackberry. *The claim that Obama was born in Kenya even after he showed his birth certificate which they said was "fake". *The claim that Obama was a Nazi socialist Muslim Communist even though all of those labels are fanatically different from each other. *The claim that all religions teach the same thing. *The claim that the Old Testament isn't morally binding outside of the Ten Commandments. Only 21/2 of the Commandments are US law. (Murder and stealing are illegal but lying is only a crime if done under oath) *The claim that Jews of today are the Jews of the Bible. *The claim that homosexuals try to convert heterosexuals. *The claim that gay marriage will result in polygamy, bestiality or pedophilia also being written into law. The legal marriage of two consenting adults is where the line is drawn. *The claim that the Bible should replace the secular Constitution. *The claim that Liberal Christianity isn't compatible with the teachings of Jesus Christ. *The claim that Jesus was a conservative small-businessman from Galilee who's main grip was Big government and who wanted to make Nazareth Great Again. *The claim that tax cuts will pay for everything. *The claim that the War on Terror was executed flawlessly. *The claim that NOT increasing America's missile defenses will somehow put the country in danger. The US spends more than the next top 10 powerful countries COMBINED. *The claim that the nation will go bankrupt if we make the rich pay their fair share in taxes. It's safe to say the world will be okay if the rich spend a few days being less obscenely wealthy. *The claim that a person can be pro-life if that person is pro-gun or pro-capital punishment. *The claim that violent video games like Doom or Quake are contributing to real life violence like Columbine instead of simply people losing their minds. *The claim that homosexuality can be overcome by therapy and prayer. *The claim that homosexuality is a sin. *The claim that homosexuality is immoral and a choice of lifestyle. *The claim that lower income earners in America are not paying a "fair share". *The claim that the conservative mainstream media is unbiased, reliable, fair, and unchallengeable. *The claim that liberal media is biased and unreliable. *The claim that fake news is anything that disagrees with Donald Trump. *The claim that they are better than those who disagree with them. *The claim that the First Amendment only applies to Christians. *The claim that Muslims shouldn't have the same rights as non-Muslims. *The claim "Not all Muslims are terrorists but all terrorists are Muslim", completely ignoring Donald Trump, Timothy McVeigh, Eric Rudolph, the Unabomber, Anders Breivik, etc. *The claim that Sean Hannity isn't a partisan hack hypocrite. *The claim that regulations kills jobs. *The claim that environmental regulation doesn't save lives. *The claim that the economic policies of George W. Bush had no connection to the Late 2000s recession and high unemployment. *The claim that unemployment benefits harm the economy. *The claim that human beings are not overpopulating the earth. *The claim that people today are less knowledgeable than in prior centuries. *The claim that a fetus is a living person. *The claim that live begins at conception. *The claim that embryonic cells have provided no known cures. *That there is a vast left-wing conspiracy *The claim that opposing gay rights is not bigotry. *The claim that Hussein was seeking to buy yellowcake Uranium. *The claim that big government will harm its citizens. *They claim that homosexuality is a choice. *They claim that evolution is false. *They claim that Christians are morally superior to atheists. *They claim that Intelligent Design is a science and has evidence. *They claim that the Bible is non-fiction. *They claim that Conservative Christianity is compatible with the teachings of Jesus Christ, who was left of Karl Marx. *The claim that if you are pro-life, you still care about people after they're born. *The claim that the United States needs more military spending if when the USA spends $664 BILLION on the military, more than the next 10 top countries combined. *The claim that the nation will never go bankrupt if we don't use more tax dollars. *The claim that oil is superior to alternative energy like solar and wind power. Category:Conservative Tactics Category:Conservative Deceit Category:Conservative Failure Category:Stupidity Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Deceit